Groups
by ConstantlyCas
Summary: In the world of the supernatural, there are many enemies. Monsters fight monsters, monsters fight hunters, and funnily enough, although it might be quite strange, hunters fight hunters. There are many groups within the hunting world, many. Dean Winchester is a Consor, Castiel is an Amatore, will there love pull through this separation, or are they doomed to be apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of it's character.**

**Hi, this is my first published fanfiction. I did not make it easy for myself. BE GENTAL ON ME.**

**Please enjoy. **

Prologue 

In the world of the supernatural, there are many enemies. Monsters fight monsters, monsters fight hunters, and funnily enough, although it might be quite strange, hunters fight hunters. There are many groups within the hunting world, many.

There are two groups that are the biggest, most respected and not to be messed with. They are also complete enemies, it's been this way since the groups were created centuries ago. These groups are called the Consors and the Amatores. Now I know what you're thinking, it's weird to split up hunters, they've all got the same goal in mind, except they haven't.

The Consors goal is to destroy all things supernatural.

The Amatores goal is to destroy all things evil.

You're probably thinking that it's all the same thing, but its not, and it effects the way they run their shop.

The Consors are murders, they kill all things supernatural, and they don't care if one of them is different from the rest, if it's good. They're goal is to get rid of them, not befriend them.

The Amatores are soldiers, they kill all evil, supernatural beings, and to help and befriend the ones that are different from the rest, if they're good. They're goal is peace, not war.

It's a slight difference of opinion, but one that causes destruction when the two cross paths. No one is one both sides, its one side or the other. Except for one man; Dean Winchester. He was on the side of the Consors, but something happened, someone came into his life; a man, an angel, on the side of The Amatores.

But I'm getting ahead of myself, let me start from the beginning, from the very beginning, when God created the Earth….

Only kidding, none of that crap is gonna come up.

Yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Comments are always welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thought I'd add this chapter now because the prologue is a lot shorter than I thought it was.**

Chapter 1 

Dean Winchester was born out of love, which was created by a cupid, who would later be punched in the face by Dean for that, and had a happy time. Few years later he had a brother, Sam Winchester. When Sam was 6 months old there was a fire in his nursery, he was fine but his mother, Mary Winchester, dead, she was the centre of the fire, and burnt with the rest of Dean's childhood home. John Winchester, Dean's dad, saw this happen. He saw his wife pinned to the ceiling, with her womb cut open, as fire consumed her.

It was later discovered that it had been a demon named Azazel, who went into Sam's nursery to feed him demon blood, so he could later become a blood junky, start the apocalypse and be Lucifer's vessel. But I'm not interested in this story, don't worry the apocalypse was stopped and Sam is no longer hopped up on demon blood, it's all good.

Now, back to business, after the fire, John Winchester became a hunter, he went all over America, killing the supernatural, and he took the boys with him, and trained them to do the same when they were old enough. Which was about 7 in John's mind, monster that he was.

He met a man called Bobby Singer, a good man, he wouldn't take any shit from you but would do anything in his power to keep you safe if you got into his good books, which wasn't too hard. Bobby and John were friends for a while, but John was too ruthless for his liking. Now Bobby was far from soft, but when it comes to beheading a little girl because she was a vampire, but didn't know it and was crying and screaming, he'd expect a man to look twice. But John didn't. Monsters had no place in the world according to John, he didn't care if that creature was a scared child who had no idea what they were or what they were doing, he'd still kill them.

So Bobby left. He couldn't stand to be near a man like that. He kept in contact with the boys for a while, he had hope for them, especially Dean, but that was soon put to a stop by John, which left Dean in misery for a long time, he loved Bobby like family, and then he was gone.

Soon John found that there was a lot of other hunters, and discovered that they were in groups. That's when he joined the Consors. He found that this group were rivals with the Amatores, and he could see why. John called them weak, pathetic and freaks, and when he found out that Bobby was one of them that really pissed him off.

"Monster lover," John would say, and Dean hated that, he liked Bobby.

The Consors had a junior program. They'd teach the children about hunting, how to 'live the life', and give them a place to stay when they're parents were away on a hunt. So Dean grow up knowing all about supernatural beings and learnt how to fight them.

But Dean was not happy about it. Don't get me wrong now, he was proud of being a hunter, but he wasn't as ruthless as the rest. He would take orders and kill everything he was told to yes, but that doesn't mean he enjoyed killing the good ones, because there were good ones. Dean would never dare tell anyone that, especially his Dad, he'd kill him like he kills the Amatores.

Yeah, you did hear right, he kills the Amatores. All the Consors do, except Dean and Sam of course.

Oh, I should probably mention Sam's opinion on it all. Well Sam began trying to get out of the life completely, which meant no hunting at all, and he did for a bit. But you remember the way his Mum died, you know I told you earlier, well his girlfriend, Jess was her name, got killed in the same way. That happened so that Sam would get back into the life so he could get hopped up on demon blood and all that and now he was a ruthless hunter. But he wasn't nearly as ruthless as the other Consors, just ruthless enough that they liked him.

Right so what was I saying before? Oh yeah, killing the Amatores.

So the Consors and Amatores hate each other, but the Consors hate the Amatores so much that they'll kill them if they had the chance. The Consors see the Amatores as the friends of monsters, who will just give them a telling off and send them on their way. Which is not what they do at all, they'll kill something that kills, but if it doesn't kill, if it's like a vegetarian vampire or something, then they don't see the point. They keep them monitored to make sure they don't fall of the wagon, but they won't kill them.

Dean liked that, liked that a lot. But he'd never join them. The Consors would kill him first. And he's been brought up (well, more like dragged up) to believe that the Amatores are too soft, and that's a hard belief to shift.

Now, Dean was a bit of a ladies man, slept around a bit, and generally had fun. But he knew that he liked the guys too, not as much as the girls, he lent more that way, but sometimes a man would come along that would make him weak at the knees. He never told anyone this, he told himself that it was because he didn't see the point. But the real reason was because he was scared of what his Dad would say.

John wasn't the best person to talk to when it came to being bi, because, although he never flat out said it, it was quite clear that he didn't like it too much. You'd barely notice if it wasn't for the words he used to describe the Amatores. Alongside the insults of freaks and that, there came insults like puff, faggit, queer, and all those horrible, disgusting words, and Dean knew he'd never tell him.

With his sexuality and sympathy, Dean knew that his father would either cart him off to the Amatores, or kill him for practically being one.

So Dean carried on the act, pretending that he was some sort of ruthless, careless, completely and utterly straight guy, just to live and to stay with the Consors.

He will never figure out why he did it for so long.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Comments welcome. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I've just realized that the prologue was missing some bits but I've fixed it now.**

Chapter 2

Castiel was falling. Actually no he wasn't he was gliding. But he was still kicked out of Heaven even if he did keep his grace so he was basically falling.

Oh! I should probably explain, Castiel is in an angel. Yeah, an actual angel. From Heaven. Cool right?

Well anyway, Castiel is a bit of an emotional angel, as emotionally as an angel can get anyway. And he had a thing about humans, so he could be a rebellious shit when it came to decisions about them. The higher command of angels said he was the new Lucifer, but the others always assured him that he wasn't.

Lucifer rebelled because he hated humans.

Castiel rebelled because he loved humans.

Very different, don't you think?

So I guess you'd understand that when he found out that the angels tried to kick-start the apocalypse he was a little upset. He may have attempted to kill an angel or two, but they locked him up before that happened. The higher-ups didn't bother with putting Castiel through discipline, because for one, the others either wouldn't do it or would go easy on him, and for two, even if they found someone to do it or did it themselves, Castiel wouldn't react.

Castiel stopped reacting to discipline years ago.

Discipline uses both physical and mental torture to make an angel do as they're told, and made them so dependent on Heaven and their torturer that they were thankful for the discipline. Of course this thankfulness would wear-off but it didn't stop the fear of it happening again, so the angels obeyed.

Castiel didn't.

When it first happened he was petrified afterwards, and the effects lasted years. But something cropped up that pulled him back into his rebellious nature. The second time he went through discipline was no different. But each time after that, the effects became shorter and shorter in length, and the fear of it got smaller and smaller each time. In the end, the time the effects lasted got to the stage that he couldn't be bothered to even try and change. He didn't want to anyway. So the time he spent in discipline became longer and longer, where the torturer would just give up because Castiel just wouldn't shift an inch from his ways. Castiel was spending more time in discipline than he was out, so the higher-ups just gave up with it.

You're probably wondering that if Castiel was so much trouble, and the higher-ups were happy with starting the bloody apocalypse,why they didn't just kill him. Or imprison him at least.

Well, to cut a long story short, the other angles adored him. So much so, that the higher-ups feared that they'd have a full-on rebellion on their hands if they did, so they left him alone.

The only reason that they imprisoned Castiel was because he pulled Dean Winchester out of Hell (yeah, you heard right, Dean went to hell and unknowingly set the wheels in motion for the apocalypse ((though Sam was the one who broke the final seal that actually started the apocalypse, so it was his fault really, but hey-ho, no one holds that against him)) and Dean did that in Hell before Castiel found out what was going on) so that Dean could try and stop the apocalypse.

That really pissed the higher-ups off. They were all like "the apocalypse is going to happen and there's nothing you can do about it" and Castiel was like "bitch please I can fly to Hell" and he did. They dragged him up to Heaven before he could find a vessel and help out though so that was a bummer.

But the apocalypse was averted, and the angles had no reason to keep Castiel locked up anymore. So they sent him to the Earth, still an angel, still fully powered, but he couldn't go back to Heaven. Which he didn't want to do anyway, so this was basically the best punishment ever.

So Castiel was gliding like I said, looking for a vessel, because angels couldn't be without them.

Castiel hated possessing humans, luckily they have to give permission to the angel for them to come in and take them over. On the down side, angels could lie to get themselves in and most of the humans had no idea what they were letting themselves in for. So much disorientation and pain came with being a vessel. It was defiantly not a pleasant experience.

But Castiel found out that you could take a vessel's body, and send their souls to Heaven if the body was strong enough and you did it really quickly. So Castiel would look and look for someone who was a vessel and had a strong body, but wanted to die. It was a horrible thing to do and Castiel hated it, but it was far kinder than letting them stay within their bodies when they had to share it with something as powerful as him.

Castiel would tell them the truth. He would tell them that he was an angel of the lord. He would tell them that he needed a vessel to walk the Earth otherwise a lot of people would get hurt if he had to remain gliding (and that is true before you say anything, angels have been known to cause volcanos to erupt and earthquakes to rattle whole continents because they stayed in the atmosphere for too long) and that he would send them up to Heaven, no matter what they'd done, if they let him use their body as a vessel when they were gone.

They all agree happily when he makes them this offer. And he's gone back to Heaven to see how they were and they all thanked him for what he did. They said he finally gave them peace and that they left their life feeling good, as they managed to help and that was better than anything they'd hoped for.

So Castiel kept doing it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Please review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I changed the rating to a T on advise of a friend, if you think it should be higher or lower please let me know.**

**Some abusive John at the beginning of this chapter just to warn you. **

Chapter 3

"For God sake Dean just kill it!" John shouted. Well tried to shout, as much as a man can shout with a vampire pushing down on his neck. Dean was scrambling on the ground, trying to get a hold of his machete so he could kill the monster that was trying to rip his Dad's throat out, but he couldn't get a hold on it. One of his hands was bleeding heavily and hurt like hell, the other Dean was pretty sure was broken, his knee was also out so he could barely stand and he was curtain he had a concussion.

Dean, Sam and John had invaded a vampire nest, they'd been tracking them for weeks and had just managed to find them. The problem was that what they thought to be a six vampire nest, turned out to be a sixteen vampire nest, half of them new bloods and so had no control over what they wanted.

The Winchesters hacked their way through the vamps, but with such a number that the vamps had, it was a wonder that they were still alive. The vamps didn't manage to reach their throats but that didn't top them from attacking them everywhere else. It was also a wonder that no blood was shared.

So the men where now bloody and injured and the only one left to kill was the one that had pinned John to the ground, and Dean couldn't get up. He had no idea were Sam was and he was concentrating most of his brain on whether he was hurt so badly that he couldn't get up, or maybe he'd been held up killing other vamps that he was left behind as Dean and John made their way through the building, or any other options that presented themselves in Dean's mind.

Dean finally managed to grab the weapon and went to stand up but fell flat on his face as soon as he put pressure on his knee.

"Come on Dean! Stop being so fucking weak and get over here!" John yelled at Dean, the vampire getting closer to his neck. Dean tried to stand up again, but he fell back down. He couldn't do it, he thought he was weak and pathetic for not being able to and he fought through the pain, but his leg would not take the weight.

At that moment, Sam came running into the room, took one look at what was going on and then ran up behind the vampire and beheaded it. Once Sam had checked that his father was okay, he started toward Dean to help him out, but John grabbed hold of his arm.

"No, don't help him, he needs to learn to ignore the pain." John said in a forceful tone that shock the brothers to the core.

"Dad he's suffering." Sam said in protest, "He can't get up and he's in too much pain."

"I don't care! He needs to learn to work through this stuff. Beside he deserves a little suffering, I nearly died 'cause he couldn't be bothered to get his pathetic ass of the floor." John stated hurtfully.

"Dad he didn't stay on the ground because he couldn't be bothered, he stayed on the ground because he couldn't physically get up." Sam argued, becoming distraught at seeing his brother in so much pain.

"He can get up he's just not trying hard enough." John said without a shed of self-doubt or remorse for his eldest son's current state; howling in pain on the floor. Dean had tears brimming in his eyes from the pain, he couldn't stand it, he was sure that he was going to pass out from the pain soon. "You can go help him when he stands up." Sam wanted to argue, but he knew it was useless when John had made up his mind about something, and Dean would not beg for anything even if his life depended on it.

So Dean tried to get up. He tried again and again and again but he couldn't do it. John had managed to call the Consor Disposal Unit (CDU), who got there, packed up the bodies, cleaned the place of the huge blood stains and still Dean could not get up.

John was all but ready to leave him there over night but one of the CDU team stepped in and said that if they didn't get Dean to a nearby Consor Medical Institute (CMI), he would most likely bleed out or get brain damage from the amount that he was falling over. Not that he or anyone of the Consors really cared if Dean did die here (they kinda hate Dean for a reason I don't understand, probably that he was too compassionate or some ball crap like that) but Sam would be distraught if that happened and John would be angry too, so it was best to tell John that so they didn't get that way.

So John gave the signal that Sam could help Dean up by leaving and going to the car without saying a word. When Sam got Dean into the car, he drove them to the nearest CMI to get all healed up. Sam and John got out of there that night, but Dean stayed there for nearly a month. Sam came and visited him a lot, but John never did.

When Dean was released from the CMI, he wasn't at all surprised that Sam came to get him, but not John, and he was grateful for that. Thinking about the man for the first few days after the vamp raid made Dean burst into tears, but he quickly regained his control again, he was not a weak man. But Dean was afraid that if he saw the man now, he'd have a break down right in front of him, and he'd never forgive himself for that.

"Hey Dean," Sam said as Dean got close, "How you doing?"

"I'm just fine Sam," Dean replied, "Glad to get out of this hellhole. These no pie here!" Sam laughed at that.

"Well why don't we go to a diner and I'll by you the biggest piece of pie you've ever seen." Sam exclaimed dramatically, waving his hands about to try and show how big the pie would be. It was a big pie.

"Don't we have to be back?" Dean asked, not wanting to be in any more trouble than he already is.

"No, Dad's out of town for a bit and I told the group that we'd be heading out of town for a few days so we don't have to go back there for a few days."

Dean sighed in relief. He did not want to see the rest of the Consors, he just wanted to sleep, drink, and most importantly, eat some God damn pie. The look that Sam sent his way showed that he understood and was dying to get away for a bit too.

"Cool, let's get going then. Are we booking a motel out of town and then going to a diner?" Dean questioned.

"Thought that was the best idea." Sam replied.

"Right lets hit the road."

They drove for three hours before they decided that they were out of town enough, and booked an okay looking motel. Then they headed of to a diner around the corner to get Dean his pie and Sam whatever weird healthy thing he fancied this time.

And that is where Dean first met the angel.

You know the one I mentioned right at the beginning. And if you can't guess who the angel might be given the huge back story I told you about on a certain angel then you may have a problem and I suggest you go sort it out and come back later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

So, back to Castiel now. He'd found a vessel, Jimmy Novak was his name. His wife and daughter had just been killed in a car crash. A driver had fallen asleep at the wheel and driven straight into their car. The driver lived, but Jimmy's wife and daughter died on impact. Jimmy forgave the driver, there was nothing to hold against the man, except that he'd fallen asleep due to being at the hospital all night. He'd just had a baby. Jimmy was glad that the baby and his wife wouldn't be left alone.

But Jimmy was alone, and he couldn't take it. He was standing on a chair with a rope around his neck when Castiel found him.

Castiel told him the truth, the whole truth, and like everyone else, Jimmy accepted. He was glad that he could do something good before his life ended, and was reassured that he was going to Heaven. Not that there was any doubt in Castiel's, or anyone else's mind, that Jimmy was going to Heaven. You'd never find a kinder man.

So now Castiel was wondering round in his new vessel and generally enjoying himself. But this is the point where he reached the dilemma of having absolutely no idea what to do with his time. He saw the sites, cured a few people, but he was quickly becoming bored, he needed something to do. Angels are warriors of God you know and he's been trapped in a prison for over a year so he needed to do something! He was itching for some action.

Lucky for him, he did find something to do to fill his time.

Castiel was wondering around in some run down, empty back allies in New Jersey when he came across an interesting sit.

There where three people down an ally way, one of which was a demon (angels can see the faces of demons and they are extremely ugly) and the other two, an older man wearing a ruffed-up baseball cap and a young women with flaming red her, where fighting it.

It was not going well.

It took Castiel less than a second to get over there and kill the demon.

The two people looked up at Castiel in shock, and then pulled shot guns on him.

"Okay, hunters then," Castiel whispered to himself.

"What was that angel?" the older man demanded more than asked.

"I said: 'okay, hunters then', which is confirmed now you've told me you know I'm an angel." Castiel replied, why lie about something like that.

"Yeah, we're hunters. What you gonna do about it?" the red head asked.

"Nothing, except hope you're not going to try and kill me," Castiel replied, completely relaxed.

"Is there a reason that we need to kill you?" the woman asked.

"Other than I'm an angel? Not really no." Castiel replied, a little confused why they need another reason. He was under no illusion to what hunters were really like, his tracking of the Winchesters were enough to tell him that. Though he saw that Dean was a little more understanding of some monsters, he showed no indication that he was going to change his ways.

"What's your name boy?" the man asked, generally curious.

"Castiel, sir." Castiel replied.

"Polite aren't you," the man stated.

"Castiel?" the woman asked.

"Yes, Castiel," Castiel confirmed.

"What, _the _Castiel?" she asked again.

"Yes, that is my name," Castiel confirmed again becoming genuinely concerned for the woman's mental health.

"What, really?" she asked for a third time.

"Good God girl, he's said that was his name three times already! What the hell is the problem?!" the man snapped, becoming irritated.

"Don't you remember? That report that came in after Dean Winchester came back from the dead? It's said that an angel called Castiel found out about the apocalypse, rebelled and then pulled Winchester out of hell before being imprisoned!" The red head screeched excitedly to the older man.

"Is that true?" he asked.

"Err…" Castiel faltered.

"See he's all embarrassed and awkward! He did!" the woman declared.

"Well then," the older man started, before walking towards Castiel, holding out his hand, "I guess we should be thanking you," Castiel shook his hand, a little unsure.

"I'm Charlie Burberry by the way," the red head said, "and that's Bobby Singer."

"Hello," Castiel said in response.

"What are you doing down here then son?" Bobby asked.

"Oh, I got kicked out of Heaven. Not that I wanted to be up there anyway," Castiel replied, back to being calm and relaxed.

"Sorry mate," Charlie said, "Hey! You wonna hunt with us? Could do with some of that power of yours,"

"Yeah, you could stay with us till you find your feet," Bobby agreed.

"And when you've found your feet, stay forever," Charlie said, giving Bobby a glare for suggesting that he'd ever leave.

"I'd like that," Castiel replied gratefully. He was glad to have some company, he was getting rather lonely.

"Great! Let's get back to the hotel!" Charlie cheered, far too happy about living with a strange angel man than was considered normal.

So Castiel spent the next few months hunting with Charlie and Bobby. Charlie told him all about the hunting world, particularly about the groups (Charlie and Bobby were Amatores, which you've probably know already seeming as I've already told you about Bobby. Remember?). Bobby told him all about his past with the Winchesters and it made Castiel even more interested in Dean than he already was. Castiel was finally starting to enjoy his life with Bobby and Charlie.

After a long hunt which included both a vampire _and _a werewolf (trust me, you don't wonna know) Bobby, Charlie and Castiel decided to go to a café to refuel. Well, Charlie and Bobby were gonna refuel, Castiel would just sit there seeming as angels don't eat.

And that's when all Hell broke loose.

(Seriously, if you haven't guessed what's gonna happen in that diner I'm slightly concerned)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Please Review?!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Bobby and Charlie both ordered massive fry-ups with side orders of sausages and bacon and huge mugs of coffee while Castiel sat there with nothing in front of him. It was safe to say that they got very strange looks from everyone in the diner.

"Do you miss heaven Castiel?" Charlie asked, trying to start some conversation so Castiel wouldn't get bored. However seeing the contents of Charlie's mouth while she stuffed food into her was not a sight Castiel wanted to see.

"Sometimes," he stated, "the quietness of the place was always a great thing. However I cannot stand the other angels," Bobby chuckled at that and Charlie laughed, causing food to shoot out of her mouth, no one understood how she could get so much food into her mouth at once.

However, a moment later, Bobby stopped chuckling when he saw who walked through the door. He grabbed his side plate and put some food from his plate on it, grabbed a knife, fork and mug from a recently abandoned table, poured some of his coffee in the mug and practically threw the lot at Castiel, who looked bewildered at Bobby's actions along with Charlie.

"Bobby what are you doing? Castiel doesn't eat," Charlie asked, generally concerned for the older man.

"Dean and Sam Winchester just walked through the door and I'm sure that John will walk in soon so Castiel eat that and the both of you keep your heads down!" Bobby ordered in a low but strong voice and Charlie and Castiel obeyed immediately. They sat there quietly eating with their heads down for a long while, John Winchester never showed up and Bobby was become quickly agitated with what to do next.

Dean and Sam sat at a booth at the other end of the diner, Dean had ordered a massive piece of apple pie while Sam had a salad.

"Ya know, sometimes I wonder if you're actually my brother, 'cause you eat like a frickin' rabbit," Dean commented as their food arrived at the table.

"There's nothing wrong with being healthy Dean," Sam replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Yes there is! It's unnatural!"

"Oh, and I suppose pie is the most natural thing in the world. Do they grow on trees or in the ground?" Sam mocked.

"Shut up Bitch,"

"Jerk,"

The two chuckled lightly at the joke, then Dean looked around the diner when he caught a glimpse of something. He looked closer and saw a man he hadn't seen in years.

"Is that Bobby Singer?" Dean asked Sam, pointing at the man across the diner. Sam turned round and took a look at the man.

"Yeah, I think it might be," Sam replied, "What should we do?" he asked turning back to Dean.

"We could," Dean started hesitantly, "go say hello?" he looked down at his plate not wanting to look his brother in the eye.

"Are you nuts?" Sam asked in disbelief. After a moments thought he said "I know exactly what we should do."

Sam suddenly stood up and marched to the other side of the diner towards Bobby. Dean swore under his breath, then got up and followed his brother, trying to stop him before he reached Bobby. He did not succeed. Bobby glanced up and cursed when he saw the younger Winchester marching over and the elder scampering after. They were so screwed.

"Hello Bobby, how nice to see you again!" Sam forged pleasant astonishment when he reached the man. Bobby hesitated a moment before looking up at Sam, faking surprise and decided to go with the flow.

"Hey Sam, you've gotten tall squirt," Bobby replied. He glanced over at Dean, and he was saddened by the look of him. He had bruises all over him, a massive red swelling on his forehead that was only slightly covered by his hair, and was too skinny for a grown man. Dean's over all presents, though appeared to be strong, Bobby could see that he was run down, and if you look really closely, there was a definite look of fear in his eyes.

Castiel saw the look on Bobby's face and turned to see what had distressed the man so much, despite being told to keep his head down. Castiel stood out of shock and anguish when he clapped eyes on Dean. This was not what Castiel dragged Dean out for. He saw enough of his suffering when he was in Hell, he didn't think he'd see wounds like this on Dean again.

Dean's eyes gazed over Castiel until he fixed them on his eyes. He'd seen that blue before, but he could not place where. This man looked like a figgin' tax accountant, particularly with that trench coat, that coat would be hard to forget. His face would be difficult not to think about either, or that hair that just looked like it should he illegal….

Yep, shit just hit the fan, Dean was into a guy, good for us, bad for him. His Dad is gonna kill him.

"Do I know you?" Dean asked, unable to help himself. This man was someone important, he just couldn't remember who. Castiel sent a glance at Bobby who discreetly shook his head.

"No, I don't believe so," he didn't even convince himself of that fact.

"Bobby, why don't we all step outside, and discus the fact that you seem to spending quality time with an angel," it was not a request.

"I don't know what you mean Sam," Bobby replied far too quickly to be convincing.

"Don't mock me Bobby I'm not a child anymore," Sam snapped.

"I can see that," Bobby sighed, slightly disappointed that Sam held his father's anger, like he suspected when he was a child.

"Sam," Dean whispered and grabbed his brother's arm, turning him away from the others, "Let's not do this, there are only two of us and I am not strong enough to fight an angel at the moment. How did you know he was an angel anyway?" Dean asked out of curiosity.

"It doesn't take Sherlock Holmes to know what a side plate looks like," Dean took a backwards glance and noticed that the angel's plate was actually a side plate. "We can't just leave this alone Dean, you can cower away in here if you like but I'm going to sort this out," Sam's words were firm, and it showed that his decision was final. Dean just bowed his head and went along with it, like he always did, but usually it was his father taking this tone with him. Not his brother.

"Come on people," Sam said, turning back to the Amatores, "Out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Everyone, including Dean, was completely bewildered as to what Sam intended to do. Sam herded everyone to a deserted street where no one could see or hear them, it was quite worrying really. I mean they all hoped that the isolation was just so no one over-heard them, but it was likely that some sort of fight was going to occur between the groups. Castiel was not looking forward to it.

Sam stood there and just stared at the Amatores. Dean and Charlie where becoming quite nervous and Castiel was as impassive as ever. A long minute went by before Bobby became far too bored with this type of scare tactic (scaring Bobby Singer was impossible).

"Right, come on Sam, what are you planning to do? I don't have all day y'know," Bobby prompted, he did not want to spend any more time on a cold street when he could be inside having a nice hot coffee.

"What's your name?" Sam asked, not being clear as to who he was asking, so Charlie answered.

"Charlie Burberry,"

"Not you," Sam snapped, "The angel," Castiel looked over to Bobby, not quite sure what to do. If Bobby and Charlie recognised his name, it was very likely that the Winchesters would to. Bobby gave a small nod, no point pretending now.

"Castiel," Castiel replied in a firm voice, to demonstrate to Sam that he wasn't lying.

"What?" Sam questioned.

"The angel," Dean breathed, a little in shocked by the fact that he has finally met the angel, the one he secretly prayed to at night, "The angel that pulled me out of hell?" Dean asked, taking a step forward, but still stood behind Sam.

"Hello Dean," Castiel replied in the form of an answer.

He went to take a step forward toward Dean, but Sam jumped forward, gun at hand. Castiel easily grabbed the gun out of Sam's hand and dodged the oncoming punch. When Sam produced an angel blade (the only thing that can kill an angel), Castiel used a little more strength to get it out of his hand then was necessarily needed, humans had no place having an angel blade unless it was presented to them by an angel as a friend. Castiel found that it was very unlikely that Sam Winchester was a friend of an angel.

With Sam unarmed and in a bit of a daze, Castiel stepped towards Dean and put his hand up. Dean flinched away at first, but then he relaxed, though still a little hesitant, when he noticed the slowness of Castiel's movements. Castiel put his hand gently onto Dean's cheek, who hissed due to the tenderness of his wounds on his face. But after a second, he found that the pain was completely gone, it wasn't even sore. The only feeling left was that of a ruff, warm hand on his cheek, one that he will always deny leaning into slightly, before it was gone. Castiel backed up, never looking away from Dean's vibrant green eyes, until he was back standing next to Bobby.

"Why did you do that?" Sam asked, once he was out of his daze.

"Because he was injured," Castiel answered simply as if it were obvious (which it was really), "I healed him,"

"Yes, but to what end?" Sam asked, sceptical of the reason for this act of kindness.

"Just leave it Sam" whined Dean, not wanting to fight with Castiel.

"No Dean!" Sam raised his voice in protest, "He is clearly just trying to get into our good books and your injures were the perfect opportunity," Sam argued.

"And what, pray tell, would be his reason for doing that?" Bobby inquired in a voice that made Sam look like an idiot. Charlie tried her best to stop the giggle that was building up in her throat. But some of it forced their way through her lips. She coughed it away after Sam sent her a particularly deadly glare.

"I was just trying to help," stated Castiel, trying to defuse the tension, "I have no desire to get into your 'good books' Sam, I was merely unconfutable with seeing Dean so injured," Castiel sent Dean another look, seemingly unable to keep his eyes off of him.

"And why is that?" Sam said, trying to catch the angel out.

"Don't like to see people hurt," Castiel replied.

"Bullshit."

"Not really."

"You're hiding something," Sam took a step towards the angel, "I know you are. Tell me why you healed my brother, and no more of the bullshit,"

Castiel looked at Sam, and then his gaze wondered over to Dean. He remembered all the preys that Dean had sent to him, thanking him for pulling him out of hell, apologising for what had happened to Castiel because of it, and asking if there was anyway Castiel could send some of his brothers down to help (there wasn't, Castiel wasn't allowed visitors). Sometimes, Dean would just talk to him. He would tell Castiel about how the war was going, every break through or draw back they had. He'd tell him about the latest thing Sam had achieve, and the latest monstrosity his father had committed. One night, Dean spent the whole time talking about his doubts about the Consors, about his father, even about his brother. Dean told him about his frustration with keeping his sexuality secret, and how he was considering leaving to go and join the Amatores. Castiel wished he could reply to him. Help him through his hardships and tell him to leave his father and do join the Amatores. But he couldn't. He had to sit in his little cell, not being able to do anything to help.

"Because I'm sick to death of not being able to help him," Castiel said in a low enough voice that it could have been mistaken for a whisper, all the while staring Dean straight in the eye, trying to send the message of how sorry he was that he could not help him. The message was received.

"Come on Sam," Dean sighed.

"But Dean-" Sam began.

"Now Sammy!" Dean raised his voice, giving Sam a stern look that made him feel like a 12 year old boy again. Sam huffed, sagged his shoulders, and made his way back to their motel room. Dean looked at the Amatores, giving Charlie a nod, Bobby a half-hearted smile, before his eyes settled on Castiel.

_Are you leaving tonight? _Dean prayed to Castiel.

Castiel shook his head.

_Can you meet me here at midnight?_

Castiel nodded his head.

Then Dean walked away in the same direction Sam had took off in.

"Well that was weird," Charlie said, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"I suppose we better get on the road," Bobby said, "Don't want them changing their mind and coming back to kill us,"

"No!" Castiel protested a bit too passionately, Bobby and Charlie gave him odd looks, "I mean, you two are both too tried to travel and I don't believe the Winchesters will be coming back," Castiel made up quickly (though technically it was true it wasn't the reason he didn't want to go) "Besides, I can keep guard and make sure we're all safe, like I normally do," Bobby gave him a sceptical look before he nodded and agreed. Castiel was too relived to care about what they thought.

He was finally going to be able to help Dean Winchester.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Please review? Please? Pretty please? **


	8. Chapter 8

**This is my last prepared chapter and exam season is just around the bend so updateS will be getting farther apart. But I haven't given up, please keep reading! **

Chapter 7

It was bloody cold that night. One of those really cold, bitter nights that makes you wonder why you even bothered to go outside because nothing could be important enough to face this kind of cold. Unfortunately Dean had a very important meeting with an angel so he kinda had to, why he didn't ask to meet up in a bar he had no idea.

It was 23:47 when Dean reached the street where he first lay eyes on the angel, at least the first time he remembered. He knew he was early but he just couldn't sit around in that hotel room waiting any longer, he needed to see him. Dean wasn't 100% sure why he needed to see him, or why he even trusted the angel enough to do so.

When Dean started preying to Castiel, he was just so traumatised by hell that he needed to thank the angel, he didn't even know if he could hear him. Something about the story that Castiel help him out of goodness and that he was being punished for that seemed to be undeniable truth in Dean's head. When he started preying to Castiel it all seemed very familiar. And when Dean laid eyes of Castiel at the diner, he felt like he knew those eyes. Dean needed to know everything that had gone on, and he needed to know it now. He didn't care what anyone thought. Something about Castiel also made Dean want to spend as much time with him as possible, which was a bit unsettling (supernatural being, hunter, Consor, hello), but at the same time he was completely comfortable with the thought. Something defiantly happened on the way out of hell and Dean needed to know what.

"Hello Dean," Dean spun around at the sudden voice that appeared behind him, Castiel was standing as if he'd always been there, and hadn't just arrived.

"Hey," Dean replied. He didn't really know what to do with himself now that Castiel was here.

"I am sorry," Castiel said suddenly, "I didn't mean to abandon you here," Castiel looked devastated with what he had done, and Dean didn't understand why. Castiel had dragged (more like gracefully lifted) him out of Hell, and then got locked up in some Heaven prison for his trouble.

"Cas, you saved me from Hell," Dean said softly, "That's more than enough for me,"

"Cas?" Castiel questioned, seemingly ignoring everything Dean had said after that point, which was bloody frustrating.

"Nickname," Dean replied, Castiel tilted his head in contemplation, but Dean took it as a sign that he wasn't pleased, "Sorry, I'll call you Castiel,"

"No," Castiel said, "I like it. Never had a nickname before," Castiel laughed.

"What? Never?" Dean asked in slight shock.

"You've met angels Dean, do we look like the kind to give each other endearing names?"

"I wouldn't say that 'Cas' is an endearing name,"

"You know what I meant,"

"Yeah." Dean let out a small breathily laugh. Cas (he's Cas now) let out an equally breathily laugh in return. They stood there giving each other small smiles for a little while, before the silence went on for too long and became awkward.

"You cold?" Dean asked, trying to break the tension. Cas just sent him a look that said 'Really?' in return, "Right, yeah, angel, you don't do cold,"

"Would you like to go inside Dean," Castiel asked.

"I don't think that a bar is the best place with what we'll be discussing," Dean replied, even though he could really do with a bar.

"Who said anything about a bar," Cas answered, a little concerned that Dean's drinking habits are at such a point that he immediately presumed that they'd be going to a bar, before turning around and walking towards the motel.

Cas booked a room at the hotel and just ignored the looks and comments the guy at the desk gave them, Dean however fidgeted at the looks and protested against the comments. When they reached the room, Cas sat down on the edge of the bed, while Dean stayed standing.

"You have questions," Cas stated.

"Yes," Dean replied.

"Would you like to ask them?"

"Great, another sassy angel," Cas tilted his head in confusion of the comment (he was still learning things about modern day Earth), and Dean couldn't help but look at how sweet and innocent he looked. Dean sagged his shoulders and walked over to sit next to Cas.

"Why do I recognise you?" Dean asked, "You didn't save me in that form," Cas hesitated for a second, before he decided to just come out with it.

"You know that mark on your arm?" Cas glanced down to the joint between the arm and the shoulder on Dean, where his hand print was burnt into Dean's skin, before returning to Dean's eyes. "It wasn't supposed to happen."

"What do you mean?" Dean quarried, he had presumed that the mark was the result of a very powerful angel grabbing a broken soul, he had presumed it was inevitable. But clearly he was wrong.

"It's a bonding mark," Castiel muttered, eyes now facing the ground, out of shame for what had happened. He really hadn't meant for it to happen.

"A what?"

"It's a mark that shows that there is a bond between us. It doesn't mean we have to like each other, but it means that we know each other."

"Elaborate Cas," Dean said in frustration, "What does it entail? Why do you look so ashamed about it?"

"It means that no matter what form I take, you will always know me. It means that wherever you are, whatever warding you but up, I will always be able to find you and get to you," Cas pause and took a deep breath, "It will mean you will always trust me, and I will always protect you," Cas looked up at Dean at this point to see his reaction, but he was completely impassive. "I am sorry that I have put this trouble upon you, I really do not know how it happened."

Dean took a deep breath; that was not what he expected. He thought it would just be due to the journey back from Hell. Like maybe he saw his grace, or it took a while to actually get out of Hell and so spent a lot of time with Cas, but just couldn't really remember it. Dean tensed up when a thought crossed his mind.

"Hang on," Dean began, "If you can always get to me, why couldn't you just break out of Heaven and come help?"

"Angels are the best at trapping an angel."

"So nothing can stop you from getting to me except angels."

"Only very clever and power angels, but yeah."

"Well that ain't helpful."

"As long as it's not Heaven were I'm trapped, no one can stop me," the men then lapsed into silence.

"So what now?" Dean asked, not sure what else to say.

"Whatever you want," Cas stated in a smooth and quite voice, "I can leave in the morning with Bobby and Charlie and never see you again," Cas looked up to see Dean's reaction, he did not seem to like that option, "I could leave in the morning and we could see each other every so often and I'll come to your aid whenever you call," that made Dean feel a little better but he wasn't completely satisfied, "Or you could leave with me in the morning," that made Dean stop. Leave his Dad and the Consors, and be an Amatore with Cas; it was certainly tempting.

"So what do you want?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**PLEASE REVIEW?!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Turns out I'm a quicker writer than I thought and I felt bad for leaving you with a cliff-hanger type end. So here you go, have another chapter. **

Chapter 8

The Hell is going on?! Dean met this angel like today! And he wants to drop everything and follow him! What?! This bloody bond thing must be bloody strong! I mean leave his brother behind?! What?!

Sorry about that little rant, to this day I don't really understand the extent of this bond thingy.

Back to telling the tale.

"I can't make a decision like that I just met you!" yelled Dean as he stood up (there we go Dean, understanding the insaneness now I see) "I mean we may have this bond thing but I ain't joining the Amatores!"

"Then don't," Cas replied smoothly.

"I won't."

"Fine." Cas stood up and straightened out his coat, "Pray if you need me," and then he flew off leaving Dean completely oblivious of what to do next.

Dean paced up and down the room twice before he made his decision.

_Come the Hell back you bastard!_

"I do not appreciate being called a 'bastard' Dean," Cas said from behind Dean.

"Do you have to turn up behind me like that?" Dean questioned, annoyed that the angel made him jump _again._

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because when people jump it makes me laugh inside."

"You're weird."

"So are you."

Awkward silence yet again.

"What is it Dean?" Castiel questioned when the silence went on _far _too long.

"I don't know," Dean sighed, "I can't come with you and I'm not going to."

"That has already been established."

"But I don't want you to leave either."

"You can't have it both ways Dean."

"I know."

"So what's the plan Dean?"

"How often can you come and see me?"

"As often as you like."

"And you'll come whenever I call?"

"As soon as I can leave, I will come."

"Okay."

"The offers always there Dean, if you ever change your mind."

A moment of silence past.

"I should probably get back to Sammy," Dean said quietly.

"And I to Bobby and Charlie, I said I'd keep guard in case your brother came back for round two," they chuckled quietly at that thought, Sam wouldn't stand a chance against the likes of Bobby Singer.

"Can I do one thing before we leave?"

"Anything."

Dean stepped forward, until he was right in Cas's personal space. He spent a moment just looking into Cas's eyes, and then he took another step forward, ducking his head. He put his arms around Cas and pulled him closer, burying his face into Cas's neck. Cas hugged Dean back almost immediately, running his fingers through Dean's hair. If Cas noticed Dean let out a few tears, or if Dean noticed that Cas kissed the top of his head, neither of them mentioned it. After a while, they pulled apart.

"I have to go," Dean whispered.

"Okay," Cas whispered in reply.

"Can you go first?"

"Yes, remember to call me if you need anything, anything at all."

"I will."

Then Cas was gone, and Dean left the usual way straight afterwards, and he didn't look back.

* * *

Cas had not been expecting a slap across the face from Bobby when he returned to the motel Bobby and Charlie were staying in.

"Where in Hell have you been idjit?!" Bobby said in, not a shout, but a raised tone.

"Not in Hell," Cas replied absentmindedly, earning himself a slap from Charlie.

"You said you were gonna keep guard." Charlie said, also in a raised tone.

"Why are you so stressed?" Cas quarried, "Has something happened."

"Nothing at all except that you had disappeared of the face of the Earth!" Bobby shouted this time, "Where the Hell were you?!"

"I just popped out, what's the big deal?"

"One, you never 'pop out'," Charlie began, "And two, there is a guy out there who wants to kill us, particularly you, and you just disappeared without telling us!"

"You were asleep!" Cas defended.

"You could have left a note!" Bobby exclaimed. Silence passed for a moment.

"I apologise for coursing you worry, but you must stop worrying about me," Bobby and Charlie looked like they were about to protest but Cas continued before they could, "I am an angel, I'm not going to get myself killed by some Consor or vampire or anything like that, and if I do I deserve it for losing a fight to them," Cas paused to check that they weren't about to but in, they were not, "I'm going to wonder off on my own sometimes, without telling you, and you're just going to have to except that. I will try my best to tell you if I'm going somewhere for a significant amount of time but I might not be able to." Cas seemed to have finished so Charlie decided to be the first to argue.

"So what? Where just supposed to ignore the fact that you've disappeared and wait for you to turn up again? I don't think so."

"Why not?" Cas sighed.

"Because what if you do get yourself in trouble and we don't come because we think you've just 'popped out', what then?" Bobby interjected. There was silence once again.

"Tell you what," Charlie began, "If you disappear for 24 hours, without telling us that you've left, we presume the worse and come and find you?" Bobby nodded in agreement.

"Okay, that sounds reasonable," Cas replied, "But the same goes to you, except you that to call once every 24 hours so we know that you're still okay."

"Done." Charlie agreed.

"Done." Bobby confirmed. "So where did you go idjit?" Bobby questioned.

"Out." Cas answered, very, very quickly.

"Where?" Charlie asked.

"Just out," Then Cas turned and sat on one of the chairs at the table, signalling that no farther questions are welcome.

* * *

Dean had a gun to the head rather than a slap, which is much more dangerous.

"Sammy it's me put the frikin' gun away!" Dean shouted when the gun remained up just a little too long. Sam then proceeded to through holy water in both their faces and cut both their arms with a silver knife, "See Sam, me," Sam still didn't put the gun down, "Come on Sam, I'm bored now."

"Do you have any idea how much trouble we're in?!" Sam yelled, and it showed he was angry as he did not yell at people often, he's actually a bit of a sap. Dean had no idea what he was talking about.

"Another Consor saw us with the Amatores and called Dad!" Shit, that ain't good, "And when he saw you and that angel out there he called him again and then Dad called me! He's pissed and he's on his way! What the Hell were you thinking Dean?!"

"Look Sam just calm down….. put that thing away would ya," Dean pushed the gun out of his face, "He ain't gonna be mad at you so stop looking like he's about to kill you."

"He my not kill me but he's going to kill you! You are dead meat Dean," Sam put the gun down and looked at him like he was a stranger, "What were you doing with him Dean?"

"I was just talking to him."

"'Just talking to him' you make it sound like it's no big deal."

"That's because it's not."

"He's an angel Dean."

"An angel that saved my life."

"Dean for God sake."

"No! Stop it, stop talking to me like I'm some child, I know what I'm doing!"

"Clearly you don't." said a voice from behind. Dean and Sam turned around slowly, "Or you wouldn't of done it," to say that John Winchester had a face of thunder would be a massive understatement with how he looked right now.

"Hi Dad," Dean whispered.

"You are in so much trouble boy."

"Dad-" Sam began.

"Where are they?" John cut him off, looking straight down. Dean looked at the ground and did not answer. John stepped forward and Dean prepared himself for a beating.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Haha, left you with another one!**

**Please review though. Please? I'll update again tomorrow if you do. Pretty please?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Someone reviewed (thanks SM) so have this chapter today! I haven't even started the next chapter and I'm not entirely sure what's going to happen so you really will have a wait this time. **

Chapter 9

Dean didn't think he'd ever stop. John took hit after hit, no matter how many times Dean cried out, or how Sam begged him to stop. Why did he always do this? Why did Dean always let his Dad hurt him like this? He tried to will himself to fight back, but he couldn't do it. Dean couldn't take it, he couldn't take this abuse anymore. He had to make it stop.

_Help me Cas._

* * *

Charlie and Bobby were just about to return to bed when they heard a chair screech back across the floor and a bottle smash to the ground. They looked in the direction that Cas had been sitting in two seconds ago. He was gone.

"Damn it!"

* * *

Dean had barely finished his prayer when the punching stopped, and he heard the sound of wood being shattered across the room. Then there was a cry from Sam as a recently familiar, rough hand touched his face causing all physical pain to stop. But it didn't stop the pain that Dean felt inside, and so he curled up and cried.

"Get away from him monster!" John shouted.

"I'm an angel you ass!" Cas yelled back, "What do you care anyway?! You just beat him into the ground!"

"I'm his father!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Cas bellowed, blasting out a wave of energy that smashed the windows and hurled John back again. Making sure John was temporarily out of action, he leaned down to talk quietly to Dean, "Please come with me?" he asked in a soft tone, making sure that Dean felt safe, "For a little while at least."

"I can't leave Sammy," Dean replied in a hoarse voice. Cas looked over to Sam, considering his next words carefully.

"Will you come?" he decided to just asked Sam directly.

"No." his voice was certain and left no room for argument, but Cas tried anyway. He got up and walked over to Sam, making sure that John was still down.

"If you don't come, Dean won't either," he began in a hushed voice, "And if Dean stays, I am sure that your father will kill him one of these days, do you want that?"

"Of course I don't!" Sam snapped, "But I think it's best if Dean goes away alone for now, until he's better, before we make contact again."

"I think Dean fears more about what will happen to you if he leaves you alone with your father."

"I'm a grown man, I can look after myself," Sam protested, "Dean has been experiencing this all his life, he knows no different, and so won't fight back. I will," Sam stopped here to look Cas straight in the eye, to try and determine what he could of Cas's character, he didn't get a lot, but he got enough, "You take him back with you to Bobby and look after him."

"You trust me with your brother?" Cas questioned, slightly surprised by this turn of events.

"No," Sam stated, "But I trust Bobby, and if you dare hurt him, I will kill you."

"I never would."

"Then we have come to an agreement?"

"Yes."

"Good," Sam finalized the conversation just as John began to get up, "Go, before he tries to kill you."

"Pray if he tries to kill you."

"I don't think so Castiel, but I'll call Dean."

"You better."

Before Sam could make any sort of reply, Cas had gone back over to Dean, picked him up bridal style, and vanished. Sam hoped he made the right decision with trusting his brother with him (which he obviously did because of the bond thing but he didn't know about that at the time), and turned to his father, preparing for whatever punishment his father would plan for him.

No punishment came.

* * *

The first thing that told Bobby and Charlie that Cas was back, was the sound of Dean openly whaling.

"Take me back, take me back, take me back!"

"Dean stop," Cas asked Dean more than told, "Just listen."

"Takemebacktakemebacktakemeback!" Dean screamed franticly. He had to go back, he had to look after Sam, he couldn't leave him alone with him.

"Dean listen," Cas lower Dean to that he was sat on the edge of the bed, and then kneeled down in front of him, holding his arms firmly, but not harshly, keeping him still, "Sam told me to take you, he told me that he'd be fine and he promised that he'd fight against your father if he tries anything and that he'll call."

"BUT WHAT IF HE HURTS HIM!" Dean shirked.

"Dean I would not have left him there if I thought that was going to happen," Cas replied, trying to stay calm, "Now can you please calm down?" Cas begged.

Dean carried on with his heavy breathing, but stopped fidgeting. After the longest minuet in the world, Dean started to sob, rather than cry, until only silent tears were left. All energy seemed to drain from Dean, and he lent forward and rested his forehead on Cas's shoulder. Cas manoeuvred himself so that he was sat on the bed beside Dean, and pulled him so he was curled right up into Cas's side.

"Charlie, Bobby, can you go get the car ready, we're leaving," Cas said very quietly.

"What about Sam?" Dean questioned quietly.

"He'll be in touch," Cas replied.

"Will you check on him?" Dean asked, voice quite but full of hope that Cas would.

"Whenever I can," Cas confirmed, and that seemed enough to settle Dean.

"This un-questioning trust thing I have in you is really rather huge isn't it?" Dean asked, trying to make light of the situation, even though he refused to move away from Cas, and even tucked himself farther into him.

"Yes, it certainly is," Cas chuckled in reply. Cas looked down at Dean the best he could, considering the fact that Dean was trying to get his head as far into Cas's neck as he possible could, "I'll look after you Dean, I promise."

I feel that I need to illustrate just how important this promise was. You see, Dean's never had people look after him before. I mean he was provided for as a child and John and Sam help him out on hunts and stuff but, no one had actually _looked after him_. No one had stopped John from doing the things he did, no one ever asked him how he was feeling, no one ever put their life completely and utterly on the line for him. Dean looked after other people, people didn't look after him. So the fact that Cas, an angel of the lord he met yesterday, that Dean was certain had better things to do all day than watch over him (he did not), wanted to look after him was a mind-blowing phenomenon.

"The car's all packed and we're ready to go," Bobby said quietly as to not startle Dean, "We'll head back to the house, take a break."

"Are you ready to go Dean?" Cas asked gently.

"Do you really think Sam will be alright? No lies."

"I honestly do."

"Then I'm ready."

Everyone then field out of the motel room and into the car. Bobby slipped into the driver's seat with Charlie riding shot gun beside him. Dean and Cas got into the back seat, Cas continuing to try and cover as much of Dean's body with his own as possible, in order to protect him from the horrors of the outside world. Dean did not complain, as he himself was trying to get as far into Cas's arms as he possibly could. Not far into the drive, Dean drifted off to sleep and, for the first time in his life, felt safe and warm in the arms of an angel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Please review!**

**(If more than 3 people review I may be encouraged to write faster)**


	11. Chapter 11

**WRITERS BLOCK**

**Sorry guys, you're going to have to wait while I plan what's going to happen next. **

Chapter 10

The Amtore organisation was a lot better than the Consors.

You see, the Consors had a few buildings dotted around the place, like the CDU, the CMI, or the junior program buildings, but generally, all the members kept separate.

The Amatores were different, they stuck together. There were whole communities just made up of Amatores, they all had homes and the children went to schools (that actually teach them normal stuff) and they all lived together like happy neighbours.

How can there be whole communities made solely of Amatores I hear you cry? Well I shall explain, it's very simple really. Whenever there was an attack of the supernatural, and the whole freaking town found out, one of three things would happen to the town folk. Number one: they pretended it never happened, not a very popular option. Number two: they would fight/try to understand supernatural beings, about the same popularity as the pretending one. Number 3: they would run away scared shitless, very popular option. When this happened, and the Amatores find out, they sort of infiltrate the town. They would move into the houses that the people abandoned. They would talk to the people that wanted to know more and ask them if they wanted to join the group. They would trick the remaining few out of the town and move into their houses to. They also managed to stop anyone from coming into the town by occupying the roles of real estate agents, saying that houses had just been sold, and saying that motels were full (which they actually where most of the time).

So, that's way Bobby Singer has a house in a town full of Amatores. And Dean's presents in the town was making everyone, including Dean himself, very uncomfortable. Lucky for them, Bobby's house was off the road a bit, so they wouldn't bump into anybody unless they came knocking.

Bobby and Charlie got out of the car as soon as it stopped, and walk straight into the house to get a room ready for Dean. Cas hesitantly moved away from Dean and got out the car, keeping as much contact with Dean for as long as possible, before he had to close the door. He then quickly walked (jogged, he defiantly jogged no matter what he says) to the door on Dean's side, and opened it. Cas put a hand on Dean's shoulder as he crawled out of the car, and then Cas put an arm round Dean's shoulders, holding him close, while Dean gripped Cas's trench coat like a life-line. They slowly and but surely made their way into the house, and at this point, Cas didn't really know what to do.

"Where am I going to sleep?" Dean asked hesitantly, letting go of Cas's trench coat and stepping out of his arms, but didn't move any farther away.

"I put you in Cas's room," Bobby replied with a gruff, but gentle voice, "He doesn't sleep so he only uses it as a study," Bobby explained so Dean wouldn't panic. But he didn't think he had to really worry about that, considering how close Dean and Cas were standing, "You can go up there now if you like, or you can stay here, we don't really mind."

"I'd like to go to bed," Dean said quietly, flinching after he said it, as if he expected to be yelled at for it.

"I'll show you where it is," Cas said, directing Dean up the stairs and into one on the rooms. Cas hovered in the doorway for a while till Dean looked a little more comfortable, "I'll leave you alone now."

"No!" Dean nearly shouted back, "I-I mean… you don't sleep… and this is your room… s-so you can... like… stay?" Dean stuttered out, and Cas could see in Dean's eyes that he didn't want him to leave, because even after everything that has happened since they have officially met, including Dean crying in front of the man, he still wouldn't ask for something like that.

"Okay," Cas replied, and Dean let out a sigh of relief. Dean took off his jacket and shoes and crawled under the covers to attempt a little sleep.

* * *

Downstairs, Bobby and Charlie were in the kitchen, having a last beer, before they went off to bed.

"Bobby?" Charlie began, breaking the silence. Bobby grunted to show that he was listening, "What are we going to do now?" Bobby looked up from his intense staring at his bottle, and gave Charlie a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" Bobby voiced his confusion.

"Well, I mean Dean is a Consor, and I know he's not the same as the rest before you start!" Charlie said sternly pointing at an opened mouth Bobby, before he closed it, "I mean, the others are going to be wary, and what if his father comes looking for him and attacks the town, it would be the perfect excuse for them," Bobby looked at Charlie and sighed, then he put his beer on the kitchen table and sat down. He signalled to Charlie to do the same.

"Look, I'm gonna tell you something I should have told you a while ago, but I didn't want to," Bobby paused to look at Charlie's expression, she didn't really seem to be angry at a secret, just curious. Bobby always liked that about her, she never pocked her nose in others people's business and she was just so excepting of everything, "You now I met John when I first started out, and I knew the boys well?" Charlie nodded, "Well when I wasn't in contact with them, I kept tabs on them," Charlie was temporarily shocked into silence before she spoke again.

"You kept tabs on them?"

"That's what I said."

"So what? Why are you telling me this now? Why is this important to our predicament?" Charlie Burberry, the Queen of Questions.

"John has never cared for Dean," Bobby began, "Before his wife died he did, but since, all he's been interested in was making Dean the perfect hunter. He trained Dean since childhood, would beat him if he got things wrong, and would abandon him with Sam while he went off to hunt," Bobby took a breath to calm himself, "When Sam grow up a bit, Dean could see that John was going to do the exact same thing to Sam as he did to him. So Dean began to gentle train Sam before John could start. He would read Sam hunting books instead of stories, he'd play darts with him rather than catch, and he took the blame for everything Sam ever did wrong. When John started to train Sam up, he was already a perfect shot, and knew nearly everything about hunting," Bobby took another breath, "Sam became the Golden Child in John's eyes, and Dean became nothing to him. Dean has spent the entirety of his life looking out for Sam, and his father seeing him as nothing but a waste of space," Bobby paused for nearly a minute, trying to control his anger, "So I don't think John or any of the other Consors will come for Dean, because he's worthless in their eyes, and they just don't care."

Bobby was angry. Angrier than Charlie had ever seen him. He downed his beer and stomp up the stairs, fist clenched, and went straight to his room, leaving Charlie to try and proses what Dean had gone through, and what it means for the future.

* * *

It was freezing in Bobby's house that night, as if it purposely set out to make Dean's night worst than it already was. Dean was shaking like a leaf. He was absolutely freezing and there was nothing he could do about it.

Suddenly, Dean felt a hand on his shoulder, and the bed sank down next to him. Dean turned his head to see Cas sitting on the bed, looking down at him worryingly. Warmth radiated from Cas's hand, and so Dean flipped his body over and snuggled (yep, snuggled) into Cas to steal some of his body heat. Dean half dragged Cas down into a lying position, and Cas claimed under the covers in response. Cas put his arms around Dean pulling him closer, and Dean was more than happy to be almost on top of him if it meant that he could soak up Cas's body heat (yeah, because that was the only reason).

Dean fell into a deep sleep in this position, and Cas felt that he was quite content to stay like that forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**RRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**(IT SAYS REVIEW)**

**PLEASE?**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's been soooooo long! Sorry! Please forgive! Especially when I tell you that it's gonna be another long while before I can post the next chapter, exams in two weeks, ah! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm not sure about it, and I'll update as soon as I can!**

Chapter 11

Dean's eyes fluttered open as sunlight invaded the room and crawled under his eyelids. The first thing Dean's eyes met was a shirt that was covering what felt like a surprisingly toned chest. Dean then looked up to see Cas's face, and saw that Cas was looking down at him, wide awake. Did he really stay like that all night? Obviously he did.

"Good morning Dean," Cas said in a deep, soft voice.

"Hey," Dean replied in an equally soft voice, and moved to roll away from Cas. However, before he could even slightly move away, strong arms pulled him back again, closer than before, and didn't seem to want to let go.

"What are you doing?" Dean queried, but didn't actually care that Cas was holding him like this. Dean shut his eyes in content when Cas started running his fingers up and down his arm.

"I don't know," Cas whispered softly, sounding very unsure of himself.

Cas moved his fingers from Dean's arm and ran them through Dean's hair, Dean sighed in comfort, almost like a purr, and tucked himself even closer into Cas. Cas looked down at Dean, who looked up at him in return. Cas moved his head closer to Dean's, slowly, hesitantly, and Dean's eyes moved from Cas's eyes, to his lips, and back again. Everything was slow, even their breath was slow, even though their hearts were racing. Cas stopped moving when his lips where millimetres away from Dean's, waiting for something, a sign that this was okay, and that it wouldn't end in disaster. Dean took a deep, slow breath, before he filled the space between them.

When their lips met, Cas felt a surge of energy run through him. A sense of hope, belonging, protectiveness, care, and all those things he's been trying to find his entire existence, all rushed through him in that moment. That first kiss was simple. Just a press of lips. But it meant so much to both of them. Dean ended the kiss, and he looked up at Cas in worry. He didn't want to lose Cas. Dean looked deeply into Cas's eyes, searching for a sign that he'd done the right thing, and not messed everything up. He's worry ceased when he saw Cas's eyes sparkle, and a smile grace his lips. Dean smiled slightly in return.

Cas then surprised Dean slightly, as he slowly and gently rolled over so Dean was undernernth him. Cas slowly leaned down and pressed his lips onto Dean's again. This kiss was a lot more passionate than the last, and was slightly urgent. Their mouths moving together in a perfect pattern. Cas wanted more contact, more intimacy, and so bit down lightly on Dean's lower lip, causing Dean to gasp, opening his mouth wider, allowing Cas to slip his tongue inside. Dean tasted of many things, coffee, apple pie, and a taste that was so _Dean _that Cas didn't know what to do with himself. The most proponent taste however, was the taste of alcohol, and that worried Cas to no extent. Knowing that Dean couldn't have had a drink in at least 12 hours to Cas's knowledge, and yet the taste of it being so present, opened his eyes to the extent of Dean's sorrow drowning.

Dean at this moment on the other hand, was not worrying about anything, in fact, he'd never felt so at ease. To have Cas leaning over him, shielding him completely from all the dangers of the outside world, and the amount of care Cas portrayed through the movement of his lips, made Dean feel safer than he'd ever been before. The fact that it was an angel named Castiel, who had pulled Dean out of Hell, accidently forming a special bond, who was now kissing him to make him fill this way, was what Dean still calls a _massive_ bonus.

Cas pulled away, much to Dean's annoyance, when the need for air become way too strong. After a moment, Cas leans back in to give Dean a short, opened mouth kiss, before pulling away again.

"We need to get up," Cas says softly.

"Why?" Dean moaned.

"Because its 12:30 in the afternoon and Bobby will probably come rushing in here in a minuet thinking we've died if we don't go downstairs soon."

"I s'pose you're right," Dean sighed.

"I'm always right," Castiel replied with a grin. Dean whacked Cas's arm playfully before lifting his head, giving Cas a quick kiss.

"Cheeky bastard," Dean chuckled, before rolling Cas over, getting off the bed, giving Cas another kiss, and heading for the bathroom.

* * *

"Mornin' Sleeping Beauty," Bobby grunted as Cas and Dean walked downstairs, "You slept for a long while, almost worried that you'd died or somethin'," Cas gave Dean a look saying 'see, I do know everything', which Dean responded by poking his tongue out at him.

Bobby handed Dean a mug of coffee (how he always has one of those ready is a mystery) and let him settle on the couch, Cas sat right next to him, before he endeavoured to speak to him again.

"How you feelin' boy?" Bobby asked Dean gently. Dean however, appeared to take this as an interrogation, some sort of muscle memory took over. He sat up straighter, rolled his shoulders back, and set the mug on the table next to him before replying.

"Fine Sir," Dean said in a stiff voice. Charlie glanced up, from where she had been quietly on her computer in the corner of the room, at Dean's professional and boarded tone.

"What's with the Sir, I ain' your General," Bobby replied in slight shock, when Dean didn't loosen up, he spoke again, "Relax. You're making me anxious, you don't have to act like a soldier here Dean," Dean looked at Cas, seeking whether or not Bobby was telling the truth. After a nod from Cas, Dean relaxed a little. When Cas smiled at this, he relaxed completely (as completely relaxed as a hunter can get that is) and picked up his coffee, taking large gulps out of it, before gracing the party with a slight smile.

"Have you ever watched Lord of the Rings?" Charlie said, surprising everybody, and breaking the silence. Dean presumed she was talking to him, so he answered.

"Yeah."

"On a scale of one to ten, how much do you like it?" Charlie then asked.

"Eleven," Dean replied with a slight smirk, what other answer is there?

"Okay, you can stay," Charlie replied before going back to her computer.

"….Thanks?" Dean said, not really sure if it was the correct response or not.

"Charlie's a little weird, in a good way obviously, and obsessed with what she describes as 'fandoms'," Cas helpfully interjects to explain Charlie's behaviour to Dean.

"Oh, so like Doctor Who and stuff?" Dean questioned.

"He could have saved Rory and Amy!" Charlie shouted as if she was in pain.

"Damnitt Moffat!" Dean shouted in response. Charlie and Dean then burst out laughing, while Bobby and Cas looked at them in bewilderment.

"Oh yeah… he can definetly stay… I like him," Charlie said in between laughs.

For the first time in a long time, if not forever, Dean thought he might actually get to be happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review!**

**(Begging) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Revision was slow today so I thought I'd write another chapter.**

**I realised there is a mixture of American and English words in this fic. The reason for that is that I'm English and I watch far too much American TV.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

Bobby and the guys were having a day off, which Dean did not believe. He could not get his head around it. Dean spent a good two hours cleaning weapons, preparing rock salt bullets, fixing clothes, cleaning clothes, and basically everything else work related. Charlie and Bobby kept insisting to him that it really was a day off and he really didn't need to do anything but he wasn't convinced. Dean really did not understand, couldn't even begin to comprehend. Cas stayed close those hours, helping Dean, quietly talking to him, trying to get him to relax without being too obvious about it.

In the end, Charlie put on Star Wars Episode IV and waited for Dean to become distracted by it. It took all of 30 seconds for Dean to enter the room out of curiosity, a farther 0.1 seconds to recognise the film, and a full 10 seconds for him to sit down next to Charlie and watch it.

Cas and Bobby looked at them in utter confusion. Just standing in the kitchen with their mouths wide open in shock, unable to understand what the Hell had just happened.

Cas got a text a few seconds later.

_It's the power of the force – CB_

Cas frowned at the text and then showed it to Bobby, who chuckled when he read it.

"Reference," Bobby muttered simply, and Cas nodded his head in understanding (or just acceptance that he didn't understand) and then walked off.

Bobby then decided to go watch the film with the others, he hadn't seen it in a long while.

* * *

When the film was over, Dean looked utterly relaxed, and was rather hungry. He looked around the room and frowned.

"Where's Cas?" he asked the others.

"Dunno," replied Bobby casually, "He just wondered off," Dean suddenly looked uneasy, and began to panic a little, "Don't worry boy, he always does it, he'll be fine," Bobby tried to reassure Dean, but it didn't, and Dean was becoming quickly agitated.

_Cas where are you? _Dean prayed

"I'm here Dean," Cas said from the kitchen, before moving over to Dean to calm him. Dean visibly relaxed when Cas put his hand on his shoulder, so much so that it was as if he was never agitated in the first place.

"Where have you been? Dean asked hesitantly, not sure if he had the right to ask.

"With your brother," Cas replied. Dean sat up straight at that.

"Is he okay? Is he hurt? Did my Dad see you? Did Sam attack you? Did h-"

"Calm down Dean," Cas interjected, "Sam fine, if a little angry, and your father was out, I checked."

"Why's Sam angry? Is angry at me for leaving?" Dean questioned, slightly scared, he'd promised Sam he'd never leave when he was younger, and then he did, as soon as one angel he had never really met before came along.

"No he's not angry at you," Cas reassured, he's angry at your father," Cas then turned and addressed the group, "No Consors are coming, it seems that… well it's as if… well…" Charlie and Bobby were a little scared, Cas never hesitated to say things, sometimes they actually wondered if there was a brain to mouth flitter for angels or if they said everything that came into their heads.

"They don't care," Dean finished, not being able to look anyone in the eyes. Cas couldn't bring himself to confirm it, but it seems his silence did that anyway, "Excuse me," Dean said, before he left the room and headed upstairs.

Nobody did anything for a while before Charlie spoke up.

"They really don't care?" she asked quietly, "I've known Consors to destroy entire villages to get they're members back, whether the member left voluntarily or not."

Bobby didn't answer, and Cas ignored them and looked at the stairs, unable to make a decision of whether to go up there or not. A prayer answered for him.

_Cas? Please come here? I don't wonna be alone._

Cas flew up there (the stairs would take far too long). He looked at Dean, who was sat on the bed, he wasn't crying, but he might as well have been.

"I don't know why I care so much," Dean said in a quiet but almost angry tone, "I'm glad that those bastards don't care about me, it means that I'm nothing like them. But I just…" Cas quietly walked forward and sat on the bed as close to Dean as he could get.

"You thought that after all these years, after everything, they'd at least give even the tiniest thought about you," Cas finished for Dean.

"I spent years trying to impress them, I spent every ounce of my time trying to make my Dad proud of me," Dean took a quick glance at Cas before looking away again, "I'm not a bad hunter, I mean I helped stop the freaking apocalypse for Christ sake!" Dean grimaced at that, "Sorry, blasphemy," Cas chuckled in response.

"Dean I live with Bobby! Don't you think I'm use to curses by now?" Cas continues to chuckle, and soon Dean was chuckling along to.

"Why are you here anyway?" Dean questioned, "I mean you were locked up, why aren't you anymore?"

"The angels banished me here, can't get back to Heaven."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I like it here, and I hate it up there, so this is really the best punishment ever."

"Why do you hate it?"

"You know how all the angels you've met have been dicks with wings?"

"Yeah"

"That's because they're all dick with wings."

"Seriously? All of them?"

"Well the lower ranked ones aren't so much dicks as they are annoying, rather boring, and follow way too many orders."

"I take offence in that," quipped a voice that Dean had never heard before. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Am I evil? I feel evil. Why don't you tell me while _reviewing_? **

**Did you like this chapter? Did you hate it? Why don't you tell me while you _review_ it?**


End file.
